Chachakaka
is a Kaka assassin hired by the Hazuki family in BlazBlue: Remix Heart. Unlike her partner Shiori Kirihito, Chachakaka does recon and intelligence work and rarely does actual assassinations. Appearance Like all other Kakas, Chachakaka has the special jacket worn by all members, but like Suzukaka and Kokonoe, her bright pink jacket is modified to suit her needs; her jacket is noticeably shorter than the normal Kaka jackets, reaching just above her hips. The peak on the hood of her jacket has a small ornament hanging from it, which resembles a cat bell. The ears on the hood have two small, hooped earrings and Chachakaka’s long blond hair falls out in a similar fashion to Torakaka’s; instead of being fully blond, her hair has seemingly dyed brown tips. One very noticeable difference to the jacket is that it has no paws, but instead has three large metal tubes protruding out where the pads of the paws should be. All six of the metal tubes look similar to gun barrels. Chachakaka’s weapons come out the tubes. Below Chachakaka’s open hoodie is a normal Military Academy uniform, complete with an incredibly short skirt that barely reaches her upper thigh and a pair of pink high heels that are reminiscent of the heels worn by Rachel Alucard. Above this heels, she wears baggy white legwarmers. On top of all this, Chachakaka has all the normal qualities of the Kaka tribe with her toothy smile and blood red eyes. Her tail is light brown with a dark brown tip and is adorned with a small pink bow. Personality Just like her partner Shiori, Chachakaka comes off as a happy-go-lucky person, a façade that masks a much more dangerous side, owing to the fact she is an assassin. According to Shiori, she likes to be alone, and she sleeps by herself. Chachakaka is also very mischievous and often likes to pull harmless pranks with her partner, as evidenced in the Military Academy’s spa, when she and Shiori pushed Kajun Faycott and Mai Hazuki together when the two were bare naked. She has the same common verbal tic found among most Kaka and will often refer to herself in third person. History Chachakaka first appears in Chapter 13 of BlazBlue: Remix Heart alongside her partner Shiori Kirihito in the Military Academy’s spa. Afterwards, she was seen sleeping in the attic instead of a regular dorm. The following day, Chachakaka stole almost all student’s rosters to gather information about them for Shiori. Later she assisted Shiori in capturing Mai. In Chapter 18, she found out who Mai really is when she is ordered to kill her. Later, when Chachakaka was trying to kill Mai, she gave up after she witnessed her unbelievable skills, saying that no job is worth risking her own life. In Chapter 22, Chachakaka saves Remix Heart team and Estella McKenzie from Cypher Albar’s Alchemy. She later insults the group for their lack of knowledge on Mai and reveals Mai as the male heir to the Hazuki family using Ammit Clearth, shocking everyone present. Powers and abilities Like all other Kaka, Chachakaka has above average human strength and speed. She is presumably smarter than her brethren due to her recon and intelligence retrieving ability. This is also reinforced by the fact she was able to pass the Military Academy entrance exams. She hides knives connected with chains in the tubes on her paws and wields them with extremely deadly proficiency. She is also extremely acrobatic and has a heightened sense of taste; easily being able to identify the taste of Alchemy on a creature she had only just eaten a part of. Gallery BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 3 Back Cover.png|Cover Vol. 3 BlazBlue Remix Heart Volume 4 Back Cover.png|Cover Vol. 4 Chachakaka's full appearance.jpg|Chachakaka’s full appearance Chachakaka's weapon.jpg|Chachakaka’s weapon Remix Heart (Chapter 24, Page 33, Frame 05).jpg|Chachakaka visits Shiori after her recovery. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Kaka Category:Military Academy Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Remix Heart Characters